Dawn of War: Dust & Blood
by kurt292B
Summary: After the events of the Aurelian Crusade and the destruction of all of their recruiting worlds the Blood Ravens have arrived to new planet in the hope to replenish their numbers so they may continue to fight the enemies of The Emperor. See as the finest soldiers of The Imperium battle their ways through hordes of xenos, Grimm and mutants. "Knowledge is Power, guard it well".
1. From Shadows

Dawn of War: Dust & Blood

 **After the events on Aurelia the Force Commander Aramus is sent by Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos to find a new recruiting world for the Blood Ravens. The Crusade on Sub-sector Aurelia has dwindled the chapter strength to alarming numbers, and with the help of Sergeant Tarkus, Sergeant Thaddeus, Sergeant Cyrus, Techmarine Martellus and Captain Apollo Diomedes they are sent off to a potential recruiting word labelled as** _ **Fragmentum**_ **or in Low Gothic Remnant**.

 _Strike Cruiser Retribution_

 _Location: Real space, orbiting around Fragmentum_

 _Year: 41_ _st_ _Millennium, Imperial Calendar_

Force Commander Aramus walked through the halls of the _Retribution_ going to meet with Captain Diomedes and his fellow sergeants Thaddeus, Tarkus, Cyrus and techmarine Martellus to discuss about the planet they were going to reclaim for the Imperium and the Blood Ravens. While heading to the meeting room Aramus took a glance at the recently discovered planet. He wondered about the recent events that lead him here, from defeating a Tyranid Hive Fleet to the slaying of the Greater Daemon Ulkair there was never a rest for the Blood Ravens as Gabriel Angelos said, _"None shall find as wanting"_. Various battle-brothers died during these battles, the two most painful ones were those of Avitus who revealed to be a traitor of Chaos and Davian Thule whose got destroyed by that damned Eliphas. At least the inquisition was applying less pressure on them since they banished the renegade Chapter Master Kyras to the Warp. And so this planet could offer a golden opportunity for new Neophytes.

Some things were already known about it, thanks to the Explorator Fleets, such as that it had a technological level more or less on par with a Civilised World and that it contained a hostile species of unknown origin and strength that battled angainst humans of this planet. Aramus continued walking to the meeting room and in moments he founded himself at the door, he pressed a few buttons on the side and opened the door.

He stepped inside and was greeted with the sight of Captain Diomedes clad in Honour Guard armour, Cyrus with his light scout armour, Thaddeus and Tarkus were equipped with the regular Astartes Armour and Martellus in his Techmarine power armour. They were al around a holographic display of the planet. "Greetings brothers", said the Force Commander, "have you discovered anything new about this planet?"

Captain Diomedes spoke, "greetings to you too brother, apart from the information that the Explorator Fleets gave us there aren't many things to consider except for one, Martellus tell him". Martellus took a step forward, "Commander, during one of our scanning rites we discovered a great level of psykers on the planet, wherever they are corrupted or no remains to be seen".

"So that means…" Aramus trailed off. "That means it could become a very dangerous situation and severely cripple our chapter forces" concluded Tarkus. The Force Commander asked "Then how should we begin our approach?"

Cyrus cleared is throat, all eyes in the room set on him, "actually I have an idea. I propose to lead a team of scouts wich will descend via drop pod, after that we will set up camp and provide information of the area", he said while pointing at the designated land zone on the holo-map, "and then secure the ground for a more permanent force if the needs arrives".

"This seems like an appropriate course of action, Cyrus prepare your squad and arm yourself as you see fit may The Emperor protect you, as for the rest, you are dismissed".

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Forever Fall Forest_

 _Time 23:00_

The drop pod had just crashed on the ground, Cyrus and his squad disembarked as soon as the doors and opened and took defensive positions below the shadows of the trees. It appeared to be autumn on this planet as the forest where they landed had trees with red leaves that fell from the branches of the trees.

Cyrus team was composed by him and two more men, one was a scout called Reis and the other was one called Carolus. Both of them had been on Calderis when the Chaos forces stroke their base and started converting the Neophytes, fortunately the two of them were saved by Cyrus, Force Commander Aramus and his companions and thanks to them not only they got out alive but also most of the Blood Ravens recruits managed to survive. But still not all of them made it out of there; several other recruits were converted or killed in the most gruesome ways.

The team led by Cyrus was armed with Stalker Pattern Bolters, Bolt Pistols and one krak and frag grenade each. After taking positions they contacted the _Retribution_.

" _Retribution_ , we have landed we are awaiting further instructions." Said Cyrus over his vox communicator.

"Copy that Seargent you are clear to go but be advised our scanning rituals have discovered several vigilance devices all over the forest, we recommend that you take them out first before proceeding." Responded the communication officer up in the ship.

"Understood officer, have you discovered the location of the power source of the vigilance system?"

"Yes it's around two kilometres from your position, up north."

"Thank you officer, we will be on our way, Cyrus out."

"May the Emperor guide your steps, good hunting sergeant, _Retribution_ out."

The scout team advanced slowly through the vegetation of the forest, carefully thinking each one of their steps as to not alert any possible hostile residents that habit this planet. They moved silently under the shadows avoiding the watchful eyes of the cameras installed in the Forever Fall. After half-our of stealthily moving through the forest they found a small complex with an electrified fence, what seemed as power generators and an empty guard house.

"Reis go cut the fence we will cover you." Ordered Cyrus.

Reis advanced with a welder in hand ready to cut the fence without electrifying himself, while he was doing this Carolus and Cyrus watched his back and searched for any hostile movement.

"Sgt. I spotted something." Said Carolus.

"Where?" asked Cyrus.

"Twenty degrees to the east, black fur, red eyes bone protruding from the arms, legs and back, also has a mask made of bone."

"I see it, scout can you make the shot?"

Carolus smirked while putting the sights of his Sniper Rifle over the monsters head, "a shot as clear as The Emperor's light", he said. Carolus held his breath; he slowly squeezed the trigger and fired. The high calibre bolt shell impacted on the head of the creature making it implode by the force of the impact, the monster dropped with an audible *thud*.

"Brother-sergeant the fence is open we may proceed." Reis said to his squad mates.

They entered one by one to the facility and started disconnecting the cables that linked the cameras with the power source, one by one the cameras started to deactivate and the entirety of the Forever Fall went dark.

The scout team was about to exit the complex but before they did that Cyrus ordered them to stop.

What is the matter brother-sergeant?" asked Reis

Cyrus bionic eye glowed as he realised there was an entire pack of monsters like the one Carolus killed before. "More of them, hiding behind the trees, they are trying to surround us." Cyrus looked around the complex for any defensive spots. "Reis you will cover the right side of the complex, Carolus you go inside the guard house and give him and me covering fire, I will cover the right side."

The black furred creatures attacked the complex from the right left and front sides, they thought this would be an easy prey, cornered and vastly outnumbered… They were wrong, one by one they began to fall by the precise sniper fire of the Blood Ravens squads, arms been severed, heads exploding and bodies having giant gaping holes all courtesy of the high calibre bullets of Sniper Bolters. Then one by one the black tide of monster became less and less thick, the creatures seeing that they were making any progress made their retreat back to the depths of the forest.

"Status?" Asked Cyrus

"I'm good" responded Reis

"Me too" said Carolus

"All right then, we must continue scouting this area."

And with those words said they blended under the cover of the night to continue the exploration and if The Emperor permits it assimilation if this planet for the Blood Ravens and The Imperium of Man.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Academy, Kingdome of Vale_

 _Time: 6:00_

Professor Glynda Goodwitch was walking through the halls of Beacon Academy; she was heading to the observation office to do the daily check up on the camera system installed on the Emerald Forest and the Forever Fall Forest. Glynda opened the door to the room and pressed a few bottoms on the control panel. Suddenly all the screens turned on except the ones of the Forever Fall.

"Hmmm… How strange." She tried to redirect the energy of the power station but alas she couldn't. _"This makes no sense, the power station is located on an area of low level grimm, that fence should had been enough to discourage them from entering and the complex wasn't manned yesterday so that means…"_ The realization struck her like a ton of bricks to the face she quickly grabbed her scroll and contacted Ozpin.

 **A/N: So here it is the beginning of the redone version, I must personally thanks TheSpawn117 and blinded in a bolthole for the reviews. Also I hope this version is a little more original than my previous one.**


	2. Setting Up Camp

**After successfully disabling the vigilance system of Forever Fall, Cyrus and his scouts have scouted the forest and reported their findings to the Force Commander Aramus and Captain Diomedes who have decided to send a relief force to aid the Sergeant of the 10** **th** **Company.**

 _Strike Cruiser Retribution_

 _Location: Real space, orbiting around Fragmentum_

 _Time: 6:10, Local Planetary Time (LPT)_

In the control room of the _Retribution_ sitting around the holographic display of the planet they were currently orbiting where Captain Diomedes, Force Commander Aramus, Assault Sgt. Thaddeus and Tactical Sgt. Tarkus. The later two were awaiting instructions from their superiors that have summoned them there.

The Force Commander began, "brother Tarkus, brotherThaddeus we have called you here for an important mission that will start the assimilation of this planet to the Imperial fold and the Blood Ravens chapter."

Captain Diomedes continued, "not only that but you have been selected to aid Brother-Sergeant Cyrus," he took a brief pause, "we fear that there are more enemies than we originally predicted and as to not lose more of our battle-brothers you have been selected to set up the first base on the surface."

"You will be provided with an assault squad, a tactical squad and a group of chapter serfs accompanied by servitors to aide in the construction of the base, this contingent will be transported via Thunderhawks Gunships. Any questions?" Asked Aramus.

Thaddeus raised his hand. "Have we received any new information about the inhabitants of this planet?"

"Negative, but remember to be vigilant when you made planetfall, if we receive any new kind of information about the people that live here then we will contact you as soon as possible. And that is all, may The Emperor protect both of you in your task." Responded Diomedes.

With a nod Tarkus and Thaddeus went to the hangar bay where their squads will be waiting them along the chapter serfs and the servitors. While they were walking through the ship Thaddeus said.

"I hope Cyrus is doing well, it would be a terrible loss for our chapter if he died." Said Thaddeus honestly concerned.

"Do not worry Thaddeus, Sergeant Cyrus is a hardened man, fought on various battlefields and served in the ranks the Deathwatch, I'm sure he will be alright." Stated Tarkus trying to comfort the young marine. **(A/N: Young for Astartes standards he is like 80 years old)**

"It's not that I doubt of his abilities, is only that this world… it gives me a bad feeling."

"Well we have already became experts in defeating the unpredictable don't you think? Now let's hurry, our brothers are waiting us." said Tarkus with a small smile.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Academy, Kingdome of Vale_

 _Time: 9:00_

Atlesian ships passed through the skies surrounding Beacon Academy. Those ships carried a mix contingent of students, soldiers and robots all the way from Atlas to Vale. The Atlesian airfleet symbolized the might of their military, capable of deploying troops anywhere around Remnant in a couple of minutes and also the possibility to withstand an attack by Nevermores surely did represent the might of the strongest military in _this_ world.

Ozpin was observing the show General Ironwood had set up, then the door of his office opened, from there emerged Professor Glynda Goodwitch looking more worried and stressed than usual.

"Oh Glynda sorry for not answering your call before, I had been a bit busy with the paperwork of the school. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ozpin asked calmly taking a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin this is serious! The entire camera system of the Forever Fall has been shuted down! I have already tried directing the power source from the station but it didn't work out, the complex was also unmanned that day so it couldn't have been fault of one of the workers and the area has a low level of grimm activity. So the only explanation possible is…"

"That it was sabotaged, but if the intruders wanted to lunch a surprise attack why didn't they took the chance last night?" Ozpin interrupted Glynda, he was thinking on how to deal with this situation and how to approach it but before he could come up with something General Ironwood entered the headmaster office.

"Ozpin!" James greeted him cheerfully

"Hello, general." Ozpin answered respectfully

"Please forget about formalities." James responded as he extended his hand Ozpin grabbed it and shook it.

"It's been too long… And Glynda it has certainly been too long"

Glynda looked at him with a dull expression, "Oh James… If you need me I'll be outside, Ozpin we will continue our conversation later." she said as she walked to the exit.

Once she left Ironwood spoke again, "well she certainly hasn't changed"

"So what brings you here all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Asked Ozpin while pouring some coffee into a mug and handing it to Ironwwod.

"Well I figured since you will be hosting the Festival it would be a great time to catch up."

"Well I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, however the small fleet in front of my window has me a little concerned." Said Ozpin

"Well concern is what brought me here, if what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood was about to continue but was inturrepted by Ozpin.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will approach this situation tactically. It is the Vytal Festival a time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you don't scare people transporting hundreds of soldiers across the continent."

"I'm just been cautious, besides I think there is a way to show you this method works." James declared, Ozpin raised an eyebrow with interest, amusement and a little bit of annoyance.

"I have heard of your little problem with your camera system on the Forever Fall, so let me take care of that. I will dispatch 125 Atlesian Knights-200 and 25 of my soldiers to that forest, find the trespassers and apprehend them in the quickest and most effective way possible." Ironwood said with determination in his eyes.

Ozpin sighed, seeing as there was no way to make the general back down from this he said, "Alright fine but please try not to instigate them if they are passive, maybe we could talk this out."

"Then I will be on my way." And with that said Ironwood excited the office.

"I hope you don't start another problem." Said Ozpin but the general couldn't hear him he was long gone by now.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Forever Fall Forest, Phoenix Base_

 _Time: 9:30_

The servitors along with the chapter serfs have already begun the construction of Phoenix Base hour ago, they have already constructed some living quarters for their Astartes Lords, a landing pad for the Thunderhawks and other sort of aerial craft, a command centre and now they were marking the perimeter with barbed wire while the Space Marines where patrolling and watching out for the serfs. Scout Sergeant Cyrus and his two scouts were approaching the base, they have already finished mapping the area and where entering the newly constructed checkpoint. One of the serfs approached him.

"My lord", he bowed, "Lord Thadeus and Lord Tarkus are currently waiting in the command centre for you." the serf said while been hunched on one knee and still looking at the floor.

"Thanks humble servant, you may proceed in your work." Said Cyrus while heading to the command centre, when he arrived at the door he motioned Reis and Carolus to get rest. The door opened and in front of him appeared the figures of Tarkus and Thaddeus.

"Greetings, Cyrus is good to see you safe." Said Thaddeus a bit relieved to see one of their brothers safe and sound.

"Thanks Thaddeus is good to see you too, same for you Tarkus." The scout sergeant responded.

"Then Cyrus what can you tell us about your findings? We have been informed that you battled the hostile species of this planet. What can you tell us about their combat capabilities?" Tarkus asked.

"Well my team and I encountered a group of them when we sabotaged the energy complex of the vigilance system of this forest; their fighting style resembled that of a pack of wolves." Informed Cyrus, "Then there is another type we engaged during our scouting rituals, it seemed like bi large bear and there is also an aerial type of creature but we haven't engaged that one."

"Has there been contact with the citizens of this world?" Thaddeus asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Negative, there has been no contact with them."

"That will be all for know thank you Cyrus you may leave." After that Cyrus departed.

"Tarkus I will go supervise my squad; contact me if you need anything." Said Thaddeus

"All right I will inform Commander Aramus and Captain Diomedes that the base is already set up and done."

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Forever Fall Forest, sabotaged energy complex_

 _Time: 9:30_

Captain George Gray was not in a very good mood, after arriving in Vale from a long flight from Atlas he just wanted to relax and just stretch his legs a little. But General Ironwood had ordered him and his company to arrest a group of tress passers on the Forever Fall that had sabotaged the complex that sustained energy to all the cameras around the forest.

The general had ordered them to find the prospectors and bring them to justice so we can interrogate them, if any of the criminals resisted then my company was authorized to use lethal force. There were only twenty five humans in his company, the rest were the android model Atlesian Knight-200 which the general wanted to field test.

"All right gentlemen lets move!" Gray shouted to his men and androids as they began to establish a battle formation. In the formation the vanguard was composed of androids, as they were the most numerous and durable troops at his disposal he decided to put them at the fore front of the attack and him and his human troops were positioned on the rearguard.

Even though the captain was not particularly fond of tress passers he had to admit they were pretty skilled. There was almost no trace of them except for a few spent shell casings and a hole on the fence that Gray deduced was the general direction where they came from. And so they advanced forward not yet knowing what awaited them.


	3. First Shot, First Mistake

**A small force of Blood Ravens has already set up base and is currently reinforcing the area. The atlesian task force led by Captain George Gray is making its way through the forest heading to the enemy.**

 _Remnant surface_

 _Location: Forever Fall Forest, Phoenix Base_

 _Time: 10:00_

Tarkus was doing his rites of maintenance on his Holy Bolter, when suddenly one of his marines from the tactical squad approached him.

"Segeant-Brother Tarkus we have spotted multiple life forms over the surrounding areas of the base."

"Are they human?" Tarkus asked.

"Negative brother, they are Silica Animus, Iron Men." The tactical marine said with a bit of worry in his voice.

Tarkus took this information carefully, if this was true that meant some of the Iron Men of the Dark Age of Technology have survived in this planet. Him been experienced in fighting soulless beings like the Necrons, Tarkus began to quickly think on a battle plan.

"Marine rally your squad and hold the enemy at bay I will reunite with you as fast as I can." ordered Tarkus and the marine went to bring the orders of his sergeant to his battle-brothers.

Tarkus then used his communicator to contact the other two sergeants. "Cyrus, Thaddeus do you copy?"

"Affirmative" Cyrus said.

"What do you require of us brother?" Thaddeus asked.

"Brothers we have detected a hundred Iron Men advancing towards our position, we still could not determine their intentions but we can't risk it. Therefore we will be taking action, Cyrus you and your scouts go and try to harass their advance. And Thaddeus you and your squad prepare yourselves you will assault the enemy position at my command."

"Copy that, the scouts and I will be moving position."

"The assault squad will be awaiting your orders."

With all set and done Tarkus walked to where his squad is to help them in destroying this enemy.

 _Captain George Gray POV_

Captain George Gray of the 21st combat company of the Kingdome of Atlas saw through the camera lenses of the AK-200 what no man has ever seen and what some think should never see.

It was displayed in front of him an average sized military base that he saw on the screen of the Android Control Pad he was holding, him and his squad were currently sitting back, the captain figuring it would be more intelligent to send his more durable, numerous and, for no been living beings, less valued troops to take the vanguard of his battle.

This surprised Gray a bit but was nothing out of the ordinary, but what did catch his eye were two types of the humanoid forms working on the defenses of the base. The first ones seemed normal enough, wearing a red robe with the heraldry of what seemed to look like a Nevermore with a drop of blood in the middle. The other type was much more horrifying; it resembled a human being only that most of his limbs had been replaced with machinery and cables interlinked under his skin with wires protruding from their bodies.

They continued their advance, the captain even more and more worried of treating with beings like these. _"Well at least they don't seem to be very well armed."_ But those thoughts came as worryingly wrong when he saw ten giants clad in incredible amour wielding guns that looked crude in comparison with those of the atlesian military or the huntsman shifterweapons. These giants who seemed to resemble some devilish knights of old stopped in front of the barbed wire while the rest of the humans and those _things_ went forward into the base.

Neither them or the giants have fired the first shot and George was starting to get nervous, his fingers were shaking a little, so when he moved his hand to make the robot do the salute sign he accidentally pushed the attack button. Needless to say thing went to hell very quickly.

 _Cyrus POV_

Cyrus and his two squad mates were taking positions over the coup of the trees; they sat there and observed the tidy and shiny Iron Men marching through the forest. Cyrus wondered how they could be so clean and tidy. Wouldn't millennia of abandonment have caused them to be at least a little rusty or dirty? Perhaps there were some other bots that cleaned them regularly or perhaps the abominable intelligence was making more.

His line of thought was cut short when he heard the undistinguishable sound of a bullet been fired reached his ears. Cyrus and his squad quickly sprung into action picking up target with their sniper rifles and tossing some frag grenades to hurt and confuse them.

 _Tarkus POV_

While Cyrus and his scouts were picking the enemy with precise Stalker Pattern bolter shots, Tarkus and his tactical marines quickly sprung into action. The Astartes high caliber bolter shells ripped through circuit and metal leaving giant holes in the constructs or completely reducing them to scrap metal. Some of the constructs started shooting back but the dust bullets bounced off from the marines nigh impenetrable power armor. One of the ten tactical marines carried a plasmagun which spitted molten plasma at the Iron Men melting their armor leaving them a piece of molten steel.

 _Captain George Gray POV_

George Gray was feeling like he was going to puke out of nervousness, in a moment the situation changed from tense to an all out hostility, all because of the most tiny stupid yet horrible mistake he had ever made in his entire military career. The troop counter on the Android Control Pad was decreasing at an alarming rate, and he still had to make the enemy suffer even one casualty.

Their weapons had almost no effect on them, their dust bullets ricocheted from the thick plating of these giants armor while their guns while crude looking were having a devastating effect on the AKs-200. The captain just hoped there was at least anything more of them, but a moment later he heard a mighty war cry that echoed to all the corners of the Forever Fall.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

 _Thaddeus POV_

Thaddeus roared through the sky as his assault marines ignited their Jump-Packs diving across the sky while shouting litanies of hate towards the enemies of The Emperor. Thaddeus and his squad started to descend with great speed towards the enemy formation, causing a shock wave that made some of the constructs reel back or be sent flying by the sheer force of the impact.

The tactical marines ceased fire and started charging to join the fray with their fellow battle-brother, while the scouts remained hidden over the trees been very careful as to not commit friendly fire. The assault marines' chainswords ripped through the slim bodies of the constructs while others decided to shot them at point blank range with their bolt pistols, completely disrupting the formation.

As the shots ceased and the motors of the chainswords became dormant again Thaddeus and Tarkus gazed at the battlefield while Cyrus went to rejoin them.

"Martellus will certainly find this opportunity interesting." Thaddeus said out aloud to no one in particular as he watched the scraps and pieces of the defeated constructs.

A space marine approached from behind them, both Tarkus and Thaddeus turned to face him. "Brother-sergeants some of our serfs report other life signs in the area."

"More Iron Men?" Tarkus asked.

"No, these ones are human." the marine responded.

"Where is their location?" Thaddeus asked eagerly.

"The serfs informed them to been 700 meters north from our current location."

"Then there is no time to waste, we must make contact with the inhabitatnts of this planet as soon as possible." Tarkus said and the small contingent of Blood Ravens parted towards their objective.

 _Captain George Gray POV_

George Gray had his mouth wide open, he was sweating in fear of those armored men, if they even could be called that, who just walked over an entire company of the brand new upgraded model of the Atlesian Knights like it was nothing more than thrash bag. And the most terrifying fact was not only that these men were surely heading towards their position but for those knights in red didn't suffer even _**ONE**_ casualty. George wandered what kind of weaponry could take one of these beasts down or at least slow them for some time.

He was so shocked and absorbed in his own that it wasn't until they appeared from out of the vegetation of the Forever Fall that he noticed the giants standing in front of them. Guns pointed towards him and his men while been surrounded by those hulking suits painted red.

As if the shock and fear of seen over one hundred AKs-200 been decimated by an incredible numerical inferior force this 7 feet tall, his helmets looked like an angry snarling face ready to unleash fury at any second. Even though the fear still hadn't dissipated he managed to make out two of these warriors that didn't wear helmet and seemed to stand above the rest of their brethren. Suddenly one of them, a bald and heavily scarred one approached him, and said.

"Who are you?"

 _Neutral POV_

Tarkus and Thaddeus looked down upon the shaking man that they have encountered, he seemed to be from the local military or PDF, he was armed with a white and glimmering autogun and was equipped with a light set of armor that covered his chest area and a helmet that hided most of his face except for the lips and nose. After a few minutes the man seemed to have calmed himself a little more and started forming words.

"I-I-I'm-m-m c-c-apt-ti-ti-an Ge-e-orge Gr-gr-gr-a-a-a-y o-of t-the K-k-kingdo-do-me o-of A-atlas 21st co-combat company." The captain said his voice quivering a little.

Tarkus then presented himself. "My name is Tarkus and I'm a sergeant of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter, this are my brothers-in-arms, Sgt. Thaddeus and Sgt Cyrus." he said while gesturing at him, a man that looked in his mid-thirties and another one that was smaller than the rest of the Space Marines he was still bigger than him and his men.

"Wh-wh-at d-d-do y-y-you w-want?" Captain George Gray said while trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"That's a matter we will discuss with your superiors. But I feel obliged to ask you, why did you send those androids after us?" Cyrus said harshly.

After hearing this statement Gray felt his blood run cold, almost to the point it would freeze. He noticed the subtle changes in the posture of the space marines around him into a bit more aggressive stance.

"I-i-I'm s-so-sorry, I-I-I a-acciden-den-tally pu-pu-pulled t-the a-a-attack bu-bu-but-t-tom o-o-on the pad." Gray said already taking a few steps back in fear. The Blood Ravens narrowed their eyes at him.

"I-I could bring y-you wi-with my su-superiors." He said looking for a chance to save his neck and that of his squad.

The three sergeants seemed to wonder on this option for a minute, and then they looked at each other and nodded with determination.

"Very well then, but you and your squad will have to come with us. Now if you'll follow us." Tarkus said while George looked up and nodded, motioning his squad to follow the giants back to their base.

Meanwhile Cyrus grabbed the vox communicator. " _Retribution_ we have made contacts with the inhabitants of this planet, inform the Force Commander Aramus and Captain Apollo Diomedes that they may come to surface so negotiations will begin."

"Roger that Sgt. Cyrus I will inform the Force Commander and Captain about this, may The Emperor watch over you." and with that said the communications officer hang off.

"May He watch over us all." muttered Cyrus.

 **A/N: Finally I have finished remaking all the chapters thanks the emperor, also if you are reading this remember to review it helps a lot.**


	4. Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: I do not own neither Dawn of War, Warhammer 40k or RWBY those belong to Relic, Games Workshops and Rooster Teeth. Also for those of you who haven't noticed yet I have completely redone the story for plot and originality reasons.**

 **After their little skirmish Captain Gray and what was left of his company are been taken as prisoners under the custody of the small force of 23 Blood Ravens Space Marines including Sergeants Cyrus, Tarkus and Thaddeus, under the promise of taking them to their superiors.**

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Landing Area, Atlas command ship_

 _Time: 10:30_

General James Ironwood, supreme commander of the atlesian military and headmaster of Haven Academy was starting to get worried. It has been plenty of time since Captain Gray has last reported and has been trying to contact him for the last 10 minutes. It wasn't just the state of his men that worried him but the possibility of failing after the bald declaration of how to proceed in this kind of situations. Although he knew that the best way to engage against the ' _Queen'_ was with shock and fear, but failing this self-appointed task would just undermine his point so he needed to win this, to prove that he was right.

He remained in his seat for a few more moments, immobile, reading the security reports, status of the ship and important meetings in his Scroll, waiting patiently for the captain to report again. "General? General do you read me?" A voice with a bit of static came over the radio and Ironwood was broken out of his state.

"Captain Gray is that you? What is the situation? Have you apprehended the intruders yet?" The general asked desperately wanting answers.

"No general." One could sense the tiredness of the tone from over the radio. "They have destroyed our entire contingent of Atlesian Knights and taken me and my squad prisoners. Fortunately neither I nor any of the human soldiers were injured and these estrangers expressed that they wanted to talk to you."

Ironwood was a bit shocked by the information Gray just provided, apparently these trespassers managed to destroy over one hundred of Atlas newest combat robot and capture some of its men as prisoners. But why they wanted to meet him? Did they want ransom from his soldiers? But they could have asked him to come to the forest. So what was the purpose this?

James line of thought was cut short when Ozpin strolled into Ironwood's room. "General, I take that your operation is going well?" Ozpin asked in a calm manner.

He knew what Ozpin had meant by that, that sentence could be translated to _'Have you screwed it out yet?'_ The general sighed and then turned his head towards him, "All of the combat robots have been destroyed, the human portion of the company has been captured and now they are heading this way to talk to me for whatever reason." James turned to the radio, "thank you captain I hope we will meet again shortly." And then he turned off the communicator.

Ozpin pondered over the words the general just said while thinking carefully of what to say next. He knew the general cared for his men even if his methods came to clash with those of the headmaster, Ozpin still respected his friend for that. He putted a hand on his shoulder.

"General, if you don't mind I would like to accompany you in this meeting." Ozpin requested.

"All right, it is your academy after all." Ironwood answered

"Very well then, I will prepare myself for their arrival and warn my students about our new… visitors."

James jumped a little in his seat when he heard the last word of Ozpin's sentence. "Visitors?" Ironwood said with a confused look as to how Ozpin called the ones that had his men tied down.

"Yes." Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "These men have expressed the desire to approach us in a diplomatic way and have not hurt your men from what you have said to me; also they haven't attacked us right after they turned off the camera system on the Forever Fall which led me to think that they may not be here to cause harm."

"Aren't you worried if they try to attack us when they arrive?" James asked with concerned curiosity.

"As always we will prepare for the worst, I will alert the teachers and the most senior Huntsmen for ensuring maximum security during this meeting and to make sure that no one gets hurt." Ozpin looked at the watch strapped on his wrist. "And we should do it quick. Have they told you when will they arrive?" Ironwood shook his head. "Then all the more reason to hurry." The headmaster stated while heading to the exit.

"Hey Oz." Ironwood called Ozpin just before he leaved and the headmaster turned to face him. "I'm sorry for acting like that back on the tower." The general said.

Ozpin gave him a smile and responded. "It is all right James; you do not need to worry about that, we do always make mistakes sometimes." And with that the headmaster left to organize the arrival of these strangers. While Ironwood stayed in the room of the ship organizing some of his troops for the event.

Meanwhile the headmaster was heading to his office when his was intercepted by Glynda Goodwitch. "So how did it go?" The blonde professor asked. She knew about Ironwood's plan, Ozpin told her after he left, and even though she thought an action should be taken out, but not in the way James carried it.

"Quiet well actually; he even apologized to me for his previous behavior, although I doubt he will try to change that. Also we will be having some new visitors." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin please don't tell me that those who sabotaged the camera system are coming this way." Glynda said while pinching his nose she also knew about the plan the headmaster had in mind and frankly she thought it was one of his craziest plans up to date, the only reason she accepted it was because said plans always seemed to result in one way or another like Ruby Rose or Jaune Arc.

"Well they chose a diplomatic solution and haven't caused any important damage, ao yes they are coming here." Ozpin responded while Glynda just sighed hoping it would not turn into a disaster.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Thunderhawk Gunship, in route to Beacon Academy_

 _Time: 10:30_

After reporting to Ironwood about the result of this disastrous mission an eerie silence dominated the interiors of the Thunderhawk. The gunship as Gray observed was a bit larger than Bullhead with more armor and more heavily armed. The captain eyes continued to survey its interiors until his gaze landed again on the so called 'Blood Ravens', there were five of them in there with him and his squad the three sergeants and two more helmeted giants. One of said giants turned his head to the captain who quickly averted his eyes feeling a chill run down his spine, his eyes then turned to the position of his squad who were huddled together, and their heads hung low in fear of making eye contact with the Astartes.

He began to feel suffocated by the atmosphere on the gunship so his hands slowly reached out for his helmet and started removing it from his head. The captain's face had a few wrinkles, his tired eyes were of a steely grey color and his head was covered by a grey colored cropped hair style.

"Captain", one of the marines said, it was one of the shortest of the group but still surpassed Gray and all the members of his diminished company in height. Cyrus approached the captain who was shifting nervously on his seat, _"if all the soldiers of this planet are as easily scared as them I can't even fathom to imagine what would happen if they had to battle the horrors we fight."_ He thought while approaching to him, meanwhile the captain just looked at the approaching who had long blonde hair and a glowing mechanical red eye that seemed to pierce into his soul with his stare.

Cyrus stopped in front of him looking down at the sitting figure of the atlesian captain and then he spoke. "We would like a description of this planet military and fighting prowess, if you could." Cyrus spoke in a suggestive tone, the motto of the Blood Ravens was 'Knowledge is Power' and they needed knowledge of who they will be working with. Gray just nodded meekly scared of the thought of what would happen if he refused.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Academy, Kingdome of Vale_

 _Time: 10:40_

Most of the local and exchange students of the Academy were currently grouped in the Main Hall, the most senior ones have been called away for more specific instructions; they have been surprised to say the least, it was uncommon for the headmaster to make callings such as this which turned the Main Hall into mess of whispers and rumors.

"Students if I may have your attention." The voice of the headmaster came from the loudspeakers and all the students snapped to attention immediately, effectively silencing the room from the cacophony of hushed tones that predominated just moments ago. "I have gathered you here to inform you about some… unexpected guests that will be coming here to visit us. They will be arriving shortly if you wish to see them. That is all you are dismissed." And with those words said all of the teams dispersed resuming their chatter on an even louder volume some deciding to return to their previous activities others preparing for the mysterious arrivals.

Team RWBY was something along the lines of the later deciding to bring theories of who these strangers might be or how they will look like or why they came here. Ruby was wondering what kind of weapons they could have or if they had any weapons at all, Yang decided she didn't care that much about it opting for waiting until they arrive. Weiss and Blake seemed to be the only ones to put a minimum amount of serious effort into the subject.

"Ruby could you please stay quiet? The mature persons are trying to discuss something." Weiss said pointing at Ruby childish behavior.

"So-sorry Weiss." Ruby quickly apologized. "Is that there are so many people out there with so many different kinds of killing machines which could cause enormous amount of destruction at their wake!" She said that with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Could you at least not say it so loud or just keep it to yourself." the Heiress retorted and quickly turned back to her conversation with Blake, Ruby for the other part just stuck her tongue at Weiss while she was distracted.

"Don't worry sis, Ozpin said they'll arrive soon you just need to wait." Yang said as she putted her arm around her sister to give her a kind of support. Ruby just looked up to her sister and nodded, trying to hold the excitement of hers.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Landing Area, Kingdome of Vale_

 _Time: 10:55_

"Sergeants we are approaching to our destination." The pilot of the thunderhawk said to the passengers on board, Cyrus had been questioning Captain Gray for the last twenty-five minutes about Remnant military power. From what Cyrus learned three of the four kingdoms relied on citizen levies, only Atlas had a professional military which was beginning to use fewer men and more machines. The captain explained that the atlesians were trying to remove men from the dangers of the battlefield an idea Cyrus would have laughed at if he wasn't so cynical. Cyrus was beginning to think this planet was not worth the trouble until Gray told him about the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Warriors who trained in special Combat Schools to help 'uphold humanity', _"well it seems it will not be an utterly waste of time and resources after all."_ Cyrus thought.

"Sirs we have arrived." The pilot of the thunderhawk warned as the gunship slowly started to descend and finally landing with a loud *thud* because of all the heavy weapons and armor it carried, a few seconds after it landed the door of the gunship opened revealing its passengers to Beacon.

When the students laid sight upon the strangers their eyes became wide and their mouths hanged agape. What they saw was nothing short of a sci-fi or fantasy show, there were five of them four which seemed to be at least seven feet tall and the other that seemed more normal had a mechanic red eye on the left side of his face. This giants clad in crimson red armor with the sigil of a Nevermore on their massive shoulder pads emanated an aura of intimidation and behind them were some soldiers of the atlesian military. The students were starting to ask themselves what Atlas troops were doing with these people.

In front of them stood the headmaster, Ozpin, and to both of his sides Professor Glynda Goodwitch and General James Ironwood. While the professor and general took a step back when the Astartes approached them the headmaster didn't even flinched and stood there staring at them none of them uttering a single word. Until Ozpin decided it was enough and talked to them.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy I am Ozpin, headmaster of this institution and these are my partners." He said motioning at Glynda and Ironwood. "Professor Glynda Goodwitch and General James Ironwood, who was the one who sent the 'diplomatic' team after you."

The marines quickly caught the hint, Tarkus responded, "greeting to you too headmaster I am Sgt. Tarkus of the Blood Ravens, these are my brothers-in-arms Sgt. Thaddeus and Sgt Cyrus. Our Commander will surely arrive in a few moments so we can discuss things properly." Just on cue a merely ten seconds another red gunship appeared over the skies and landed, this time it only carried two passengers, this ones though wore a more ornate armor and carried themselves in a more confident manner.

The two of them kept walking until they stood in front of the headmaster. "Greetings I am Force Commander Aramus of the Blood Ravens Space Marines Chapter, we came here as ambassadors of His greatest majesty The Emperor of Mankind to bring His light to this world. This is Captain Apollo Diomedes, my second-in-command." Aramus motioned to the man at his side.

"Wha-whait a moment. Where do you come from?" Goodwitch questioned a bit taken back by the introduction the commander just made, but before the Astartes could respond Ozpin raised his voice.

"It would be better if you followed me to a more private place, away from prying eyes." The headmaster said the last part barely above a whisper.

"Very well headmaster. But let it be known if this is some sort of trap you will pay dearly." Cyrus said in a low tone voice so that only those close around him could listen.

The headmaster paid little mind to the threat and signaled them to follow him, unlike Glynda or Ironwood who were starting to sweat a little. The Blood Ravens followed Ozpin into the Academy while the mass of students who were still a little confused began to disperse.


	5. Imperial Welcome

**A/N: I do not own Warhammer 40k, Dawn of War and/or RWBY.**

 **After the arrival of the Blood Ravens at Beacon Academy Professor Ozpin has decided to talk with these new acquaintance in a more private place. Lest unwanted information arrives at the wrong ears.**

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Academy, Kingdome of Vale_

 _Time: 10:45_

Inside the headmaster's office were conveyed the committee of Astartes who stood in front of Ozpin who was sitting at his desk with both Ironwood and Glynda nervously at his side. For them how the headmaster could remain so calm and collected was something that surprised and amazed them at the same time. Meanwhile the Space Marines wore all that stoic face which seemed to not allow any emotions to disturb it.

The Space Marines continued to look down upon the figures they considered to be 'mere mortals' in comparison to them, meanwhile the headmaster decided to restart the conversation we this colossal beings.

"So as you may have guessed we have some questions about you." The headmaster said getting straight into the subject. "The first one is where do you come from? You are obviously not from around here."

"We come from a mighty empire, an empire that encompasses a million worlds, an empire that has endured for ten thousand years and still does and where The Emperor sits immobile on The Golden Throne. Headmaster we come from the stars." The Captain Apollo Diomedes spoke proudly, his voice echoing through the office.

"Wait a moment, so you are saying us that you are from a different planet? I found that a bit hard to believe, there have been no signs of life beyond Remnant." Said Ironwood who was skeptical at the explanation the Blood Raven's Captain gave, the General was very weary of this men since they obliterated almost an entire company of his androids.

"Well James, we aren't very developed in the field of astronomy so we wouldn't know very well. Our battles against the creatures of Grimm are gaining most of our focus." Ozpin responded.

"Grimm? Is that how you call the creatures that roamed through that forest?" This time Sergeant Cyrus asked a question.

"Indeed Sergeant, but these monsters do not only exist in the Forever Fall Forest, they are spread through all the surface of Remnant. That is way we train Huntsmen and Huntresses in combat academies such as this to combat them and protect our people." Ozpin in turn replied to the Scout Sergeant.

"And how do you combat these abominations?" Cyrus inquired wanting to know about the combat doctrine of this 'warriors', because when the atlesian captain told them about the Huntsmen he just babbled about how great and skillful they were instead of giving any actual description of their capabilities. And when Cyrus pressed him for more information about them the captain just frenetically said he didn't know anything no matter how much Cyrus threatened him. It seemed so this Huntsmen while been revered as 'great warriors' the population knew little about them.

"We Huntsmen and Huntresses use the manifestations of our souls, we call it Aura and is the main source of our power, with enough training one can make their Aura a shield to protect them from harm. Additionally for every Aura user there is a unique Semblance bestowed to each of them. This Semblance is a unique power which manifests the essence of one's soul." Ozpin explained to the gigantic humans whose facial expressions hardened a little, but this went unnoticed by the 'normal' humans in the room.

There was an awkward silence after Ozpin finished explaining the way Huntsmen and Huntresses dealt with the creatures of Grimm. That was because to the Space Marines that sounded very much like psyker powers, they would conduct test to check these people as to make sure hey weren't tainted by the Warp.

The headmaster cleared his throat a bit loudly catching the attention of all the occupants in the office while also breaking the uncomfortable silence that reigned there a few seconds ago. "So you say you come from another planet, which seems plausible to say the least, but if what you are saying is true then, why are you here? What do you seek?"

"We seek to bring the Emperor's Light to this world Headmaster, to protect it from those who would bring harm to it. The Imperium is been constantly besieged by multiple threats, xenos and traitors whose only goal is the destruction of Humanity, it is only by mere chance and The Emperors blessing that we founded this world before any of them first." The Force Commander answered quickly, while the Blood Ravens were in fact trying to bring this planet into the Imperial fold that was not the whole extent of the true. They needed recruits but they couldn't just flat out said they came to snatch a few people, that might startle the population and would turn the natives against them, so they would do this slowly and carefuly.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I see little reason for submitting to this Imperium of yours only because you say there are 'xenos and traitors' out there who will destroy us but yet we have never seen before. It is something a bit hard to believe." Ironwood said harshly.

"I agree with the General, what you are saying seems a bit… far-fetched for us to believe, unless you have any sort of information to back-up this claims." The blonde professor said.

The Space Marines looked at Captain Diomedes who then proceeded to grab a white helmet that was attached to his belt. The Captain was the only Astarte in the room that had used a helmet during the Aurelian Crusade and thus far the only one in the room who had recorded footage of the battles he and his brothers fought.

Captain Apollo tinkered with his helmet so it would reflect a holographic projection of his past combat experiences on the now desolated worlds of the sub-sector. "This memory contains some examples of the enemies we fought in our worlds." Diomedes said putting his helmet on the desk, a moment later the helmet began producing an holographic image of several warriors clad in heavy armor, shooting with their crude weapons at a group of green skinned creatures over a desert.

The creatures were huge and ugly, neither Glynda, Ozpin or Ironwood had ever saw something as disgusting as this, not to mention this beings liked to make noise with their incessant and annoying war cries.

"These are the Orks, a savage race who only exist to fight and pillage everywhere they go. While their weaponry is crude at best and their intellect lacks most of the time they can field large numbers of combatants who will charge head on with remarkable brutality, they plague the entire galaxy with their filthy prescence. This xenos also release spores upon the planet they besieged making the eradication of this monsters virtually impossible without extreme messures." Cyrus explained the basics to them, him been in the Deathwatch had made him the most experienced in hostile xeno species.

The next image showed the very same warriors this time fighting a more human-looking race, this humanoids moved at a speed not comparable to a normal human, their movements were fast and smooth, they showed up silently and seemed to banish in thin air. This was a large contrast in comparison to the Orks. "These are the Eldar, let not their human-like traits deceit you, their core strategy is based upon manipulation and lies. These foes prefer hit and run tactics and guerilla warfare instead of upfront engagements; luckily they are a dying race and presumably few in number." Cyrus recited again the basics of each species.

The hologram switched footage once more, this time the area was surrounded by a sandstorm so it was a bit difficult to make out the figures of the enemy. An incomprehensible hymn could be heard from the speakers but that was about it. But before they could see anything more Diomedes grabbed his helmet allowing the hologram to disappear.

"Those examples you saw are only ones of the many enemies the Imperium fights every day to survive but we will explain more of it latter. I suppose this is enough evidence to support our claims?" The Assault Sergeant Thaddeus asked.

"Yes it is." Ozpin responded while Glynda nodded, although one could say she was a bit paler than usual, and Ironwood switched his facial expressions in what could be described as a more approving face, although if someone paid attention they could have noticed his eyes had widened by a certain margin. Truth is they were quiet shocked by the volume of violence

"Good, then we should go to talk with the government on this planet." The Force Commander said, but before he could turn Ozpin stopped him by saying.

"Actually I can help you with that; I am part of Vale's Council so I could arrange a meeting between you."

"Thank you Headmaster your assistance is appreciated." Aramus responded.

"No need to thank me, from what you have showed us there are more terrible threats out there, the Council should know about this."

"Excuse me Headmaster but how much would it take to arrange the meeting." Thaddeus asked.

"I estimate it would take at least an hour and a half but I' am not sure about it, also be sure to bring the footage you showed us otherwise they will most likely not believe us." Ozpin answered.

"Very well, give us the coordinates and we will be there in two hours." Diomedes said.

Ozpin proceeded to grab his scroll and show the Blood Ravens the coordinates, since their gene-seed allowed them to have photographic memory they didn't need to transfer the data.

"You sure you don't want to transfer it?" the Headmaster asked.

"It will not be necessary." Cyrus said.

The Astartes turned towards the elevator and since they couldn't fit all at once they had to take turns, only after several minutes they all managed to get down. Once they were all out of the office they proceeded to return to their Thunderhawks, the halls were deserted since most of the students were attending classes now, alas they didn't made it too far before a group of natives stood in front of them.

"So, you are the 'unexpected guests', eh?" A female of the group said as more of a statement than a question. She had brown hair with a single pink strand at her side, she also wore sunglasses and a beret on top of her head, the woman was dressed in a 'stylish' outfit.

"You could say so." Thaddeus replied with a bit of humor. "What do you seek Miss…"

"Adel, Coco Adel, Ozpin requested me and my team to escort you to the air docks." Said Coco who was looking up to the eight foot giants in front of her, the Headmaster requested her and her team to guide them to the docks and watch for if they do anything suspicious.

Meanwhile the Space Marines eyed the rest of the group. There were three companions along Coco one of them was a blind boy with red hair, the other one was a tall and muscular male with short black hair, and his height was almost on par with that of Sergeant Cyrus. This two seemed human enough but what really caught their eye was a small girl with bunny ears coming out over the top of her head.

The Astartes were disgusted and surprised, from what little information Cyrus has gathered this Huntsmen and Huntresses were revered by the population. _"So that means they are revering a mutant!"_ This was the thought that crossed through all the mind of the Marines in the group.

"Are we ready to go?" Coco asked the group of augmented humans in front of her.

"What is she?" Apollo asked in a rather blunt tone while pointing at the girl with rabbit ears. This caused the poor bunny girl to shrink a bit in fear and her teammates stepping up as if to protect her.

"She is a Faunus." Coco said to the Captain as if it was the obvious.

"So she is not human."

"No. Is there a problem with that?" Coco asked a bit irritated.

' _Yes.'_ The Blood Ravens Captain simply frowned and said. "Negative, please lead us to the docks I think we have wasted enough time."

"I agree." The trip back to the airdocks was short and silent but for the bunny girl it felt as if someone was going to stab her at any moment, she could practically feel the glares those giant men were casting upon her. And the dread emanating from them felt like a ton of bricks were crushing her under its weight. Velvet has never felt so nervous in her life but for the sake of appearances she tried to keep herself composed.

When they finally reached the airdocks both of the groups bid their farewells and the Astartes boarded their gunships which later carried them to the sky above until they disappeared out of sight. Velvet drew a long and tired sigh after those people left, her legs felt a bit weak and she was shaking a bit.

When team CVFY arrived to their dorm Velvet promptly dropped face first on her bed. Silently hoping she would never have to meet those men again.

 _Remanant Surface_

 _Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin Office_

 _Time: 10:50_

Captain George Gray was **very** tired, after the annoyingly long travel from Atlas to Vale the Captain only wanted to sleep and rest but he plans for shut-eye were interrupted by a simple mission requested for him and his company by General Ironwood. It had seemed an easy enough task: 'Search the trespassers and arrest them', but the Atlesian Captain never expected the trespassers to be lobotomized cyborgs, robed people and freaking eight feet tall giants clad in the bulkiest armor he had ever seen in his life, wielding crude weapons who reduced his androids to miserable scraps.

And now the General was calling him for questioning when he couldn't get even ten minutes of rest and respite. He gave an exasperated sigh, then the doors of the elevator opened and he was greeted by the sight of the Headmaster of Beacon sitting behind his desk while General Ironwood was standing at his side. Gray stepped into the office straightening his pose as much as possible and pulling a bland salute to his commander.

"Sir, you called?" The atlesian captain said in a slow tone only loud enough to be hared, the shock of fighting those 'men' still haven't lost its grip on him completely.

"Yes Captain please come here, we have much to discuss." Said Ironwood who was motioning Gray to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

The Captain promptly slumped in his sit finally letting his legs rest, but he quickly recompose himself when he remembered himself that he was in front of a superior officer.

"So how are the men doing?" The General asked. Meanwhile Ozpin poured some coffee into a mug and gave it to the Captain who took it muttering a silent thanks to the headmaster and carefully sipping the hot liquid.

"Frankly sir… They are all still pretty scared, never in my life have I seen something that… _dreadful_." Gray answered as he briefly recalled the memories of the short skirmish he had against the red-armored giants, the way bullets bounced off harmlessly of their armor, how their weapons destroyed his troops and the way they moved was too fast considering the armor they wore looked like it weighted almost a ton.

"Hmm, Captain could you explain to us how your men and this 'group' entered into hostilities?" The Headmaster asked looking to the Atlesian across him.

Suddenly Grey's eyes became downcast he avoided looking at the General or Headmaster too much; he took a brief pause before responding. "I, uh, my finger slipped when I tried to make contact and, ehh, ended up shooting them." The captain looked at his feet unable to meet his commanding officer face.

The General pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he couldn't believe his subordinate lack of caution. "What about the equipment Captain? Did they get a hold on any of it?"

Gray forced himself once more to maintain eye contact with Ironwood, the disappointment in the general's eyes was no easy thing to bear. "Aside from the scraps the robots were turned into, nothing I suppose."

"Captain, do you have any recording of the skirmish?" James asked.

"Eh, yes sir! It is in my control pad."

"Very well, that would be all Captain you are dismissed." And with those words said the Captain saluted his superior before leaving.

 _Strike Cruiser Retribution_

 _Location: Real space, orbiting around Fragmentum_

 _Time: 11:00, LPT_

The insides of the Strike Cruiser were usually calm and silent; the vast halls of the ship never seemed to utter a single sound, this generated a peaceful atmosphere which contrasted the very purpose of the mighty war vessel.

Inside the spaceship, more specifically, in the forge room in which Techmarine Martellus was currently located. The Astartes adept of the Mechanicus was alone in that room, staring coldly at what was left of the Atlesian androids.

' _This is an outrageous offence to the Omnhissia!'_ Martellus thought with barely suppressed anger as he stretched an arm to grab the headpiece of one of the knights. He held the piece in his hands and stared at the black visor in front of him, and then a second later he crushed the equipment in his palm having lost the will to continue looking at the mockery of the will of the Machine God in front of his eyes.

He threw the crushed metal aside and bowed his head meanwhile his hands bailed into tight fists. _'Do this people comprehend the severity of what they are doing? How can they be so ignorant?'_ He sighed. _'I will see it myself that this blasphemy shall be eradicated.'_ Soon after his anger cooled off Martellus began to properly study the robots, their machine spirit was almost completely shattered and the Techmarine could sense it but it was very faint like a small candle in the middle of a dark room where the smallest breeze could extinguish it. The alloy they were made of was stainless steel, nothing remarkable in his opinion, and their wiring was similar to that of a combat servitor minus the flesh.

Just as he finished checking the foreign technology a serf entered into the forge room catching the attention of the Astartes. "My Lord Force Commander Aramus requests tour presence in the control room." The woman in red robes said as she kneeled in front of the Techmarine.

Martellus simply acknowledge the mortal human with a nod and swiftly left the forge room.

He arrived to his destination in the span of a few minutes, after opening the door he was greeted by the sight of Aramus and the company's Chaplain Arevacus. "Brother-Commander, you requested my presence?"

Aramus nodded. "How has the research with those _Iron Men_ gone Martellus?"

"Nothing that could pose a challenge to us Commander, but this is for now, I fear this people do not understand the nature of what they are toying with. The Omnissiah demands the end of these abominations as soon as possible." The Techmarine responded with an angered tone.

"While that could pose a problem in the future Brother-Commander I urge you to take the spiritual afflictions and their devotion to the Emperor as priority over the whims of the Machine God about a threat that has yet to become one." Chaplain Arevacus responded swiftly.

"You dare insult the teachings of the Deus Machina! Do you not understand this could pose a grave danger to us?!" Martellus yelled in a fit of anger that was rare for a techmarine to partake in.

Arevacus shifted to a more menacing stance and said. "I'm not insulting it, what I'm doing is merely stating the facts that-"

"SILENCE!" But before he could his retort Aramus stopped him with a heavy silence falling upon the room. "Now the reason I called you here was to discuss this very matters. Arevacus, Martellus we will deal with these issues in its due time but we will do it gradually and with caution." The Force Commander face contorted to one of disgusted anger his brows were close knit together and his mouth was tipped downwards into a large frown. "We have established communications and we will soon meet their leaders to discuss terms, after that Brother-Chaplain Arevacus will oversee the new initiates and the population spiritual well-being. Meanwhile you Martellus will catalogue any technology they posses specially if it is something we haven't seen, we will deal with the _Iron Men_ problem with care, it might startle the population that we are trying to disarm one of their primary combat platforms."

Both Astartes nodded and Martellus asked if there was something else, Aramus shaked his head and dismissed them. He had to prepare for another meeting.

 _Remnant Surface_

 _Location: Council Building, Kingdome of Vale_

 _Time: 13:00_

The Council Building was one of the oldest structures in Vale, some say it dates back to the very first years of the Kingdome foundation. Inside this walls resided the Council's Chambers, a place where all the important decisions were made for the (theoretically) the betterment of the realm.

Ozpin, James Ironwood and the Council of the Kingdome of Vale was awaiting in this very chambers awaiting the arrival of the giant men the Headmaster and the General had talked to the Councilmen.

"Ozpin I swear if this is another one of you jokes I will-." But before he could finish the sentence he was cutted off by the Headmaster.

"I assure you Councilman Vladimir Krasnyy that what I'm telling you is no jest at all, they will arrive soon enough." And just as if the universe obeyed the orders of the grey-haired school leader a security guard came into the chambers saying that there was an unidentified red gunship coming towards here claiming to know Ozpin.

Ozpin excused himself and went to the Com-room with the guard, several minutes later he walked again into the chambers but this time he was escorted by three beigns of gigantic proportions.

The three of them where somewhat different from each other, The first one was clad in red armor with golden trims, his lack of helmet revealed a squared-jaw face with two pieces of metal bolted in his forehead, his spiky hair was of light brown color. At his sides two men of similar height followed swift, the one at his right wore black armor and his face was hidden by a skull helmet that made more than one person recoil or shrink in fear. At the left the men had his armor of the same color as the one on the center, the only difference was that this man carried a strange looking helmet, which also hid his facial expressions, and a long mechanical arm sprouted from his back.

"Apologies for the delay Councilmen we had a bit of trouble with the doors, the size of my guests is considerably bigger compared to us." Ozpin said with a faint smile on his lips.

The Council was staring wide eyed and with mouths agape at the supposed aliens. "Wh-who re they!?" Councilwoman Johanna Celeste yelled, frightened at the sight of the Chaplain.

"Greeting honorable Council, I'm Force Commander Aramus of the Blood Ravens Space Marines, this two are my Battle-Brothers Chaplain Arevacus and Techmarine Martellus. We are came here as ambassadors of the Imperium of Mankind, a dominion encompassing a million planets ruled by His majesty The Emperor who sats upon the Golden Throne on Terra, birthplace of humanity. We do not mean any harm and only wish peaceful cooperation with you and as a token of our benevolence we swore to help you against this plague you call the Grimm." The Commander said in a soothing tone.

Meanwhile the members of the Council were completely flabbergasted, their mouths hang agape and their eyes glazed over the imposing figure Aramus was at that moment.

A few moments later the Council broke from their stupor and started reacting to what has just been said to them, one of them was a scrawny figure that slowly rose from his seat, this man's face was covered in wrinkles and what few hair he possessed was of a dull gray color. This man was Henry Regen.

"Excuse me young lad I don't want to sound ungrateful but if what Ozpin says and you claim is true, that you came from another planet, then where is your spaceship huh?" The old man said in tired and dragged voice.

Aramus chuckled. _'Young lad heh, I'm probably a century older than him.'_ He thought a bit amused. "Martellus call the Retribution."

A few minutes passed when the improbable happened, a huge ship of proportions never seen before hovered over the City of Vale. The news channel were going ballistic over the huge strange airship that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the city, the Council couldn't believe their eyes and Aramus told Ironwood to command his airships to stand down.

"Will this be proof enough?"

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's it. Phew it took forever, sorry for the delay I have been a bit busy with certain personal matters of mine I hope this chapter is long and good enough to satisfy your needs.**

 **Also for those of you who haven't noticed this is my first fanfic so is probably a bit shitty compared to the standard of Fanfiction. Other than that what do you think so far I hope the reactions are real enough also what do you think of how I portrayed the Sphessh Meherrens in this story were they okay or a little too expressive anyway thank you very much for reading and please leave a review if you can it helps very much. THE EMPEOR PROTECTS**


End file.
